WJCB
WJCB is the NBC affiliate serving Norfolk Virginia, and the Virginia Beach market, including, Norfolk, Newport News, and Hampton Roads, VA. Broadcasting on channel 40, WJCB is owned and operated by Graham Media Group. In addition to running the NBC schedule, WJCB also airs syndicated programming, including Card Sharks, Tic Tac Dough, and Access Hollywood. History WJCB signed on the air on May 29, 1989 The WJCB call letters stood for W Jesus Christ Broadcasting. WJCB was initially owned by Tidewater Christian Communications. During its early years as WJCB the station aired religious programing, infomercials and shopping programing. In April 1995 WJCB went under new ownership when Tidewater Christian Communications sold WJCB to Lockwood Broadcasting of Hampton, Virginia. Lockwood Broadcasting purchased WJCB from Tidewater Christian Communications for $6.75 million. Under Lockwood Broadcasting, WJCB became a UPN affiliate. UPN Affiliation On January 16, 1995, WJCB became a charter affiliate of the United Paramount Network and branded itself as "UPN 40". Ratings for WJCB began to slowly improve and by the end of the decade, WJCB found themselves in a close battle with (then) WNWB. In 2000, Lockwood Broadcasting put WJCB on the market, and Myers Broadcasting bought the station. Myers Broadcasting attempted to launch a prime-time newscast, but only lasted for 3 years. MyNetworkTV affiliation In 2006, UPN and The WB announced that they would merge to become The CW. With The CW going to WNWB (who changed their call letters to WNCW), WJCB became an affiliate of MyNetworkTV. In 2010, Myers Broadcasting sold WJCB to Island Television. Island Television began upgrading the station, and in 2012, WJCB was able to launch their newscast. NBC Affiliation In 2014, it was announced that WNPN would leave NBC and become an affiliate of QTV. NBC was struggling looking for a replacement station. Finally, on Dec. 3, NBC and Island Television came up with an agreement to make WJCB the new NBC affiliate for the Virginia Beach area. To get ready for the move, WJCB moved their MyNetworkTV affiliation to 40.2. On January 1, WNPN became affiliated with QTV, and WJCB became the new NBC affiliate. New Owners On Jan. 30, 2016, it was announced that Island Television, as well as Higgins Broadcasting, and Oakhurst Broadcasting, were merging into Adelphia Communications, and Adelphia took over as owners of the station. Following the merger of Oakhurst Broadcasting, Higgins Broadcasting, and Island Television into Adelphia Communications and Adelphia absorbing the remaining stations, Adelphia decided to shift focus on the stations that are in the top 50 DMA market. The remaining stations spun off to their own ownership group named Young Broadcasting, taking it's name from the former company before they merged in Media General. It was sold to Galaxy Broadcasting on July 11, 2016. On April 13, 2017, Galaxy sold the station to Graham Media Group which owns it today. Programming Schedule Category:Channel 40 Category:Hampton Roads Category:Newport News Category:Norfolk, Virginia Category:Virginia Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Former independent stations Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1989 Category:Stations that use its call letters Category:Graham Media Group